Night Parade
by Draco-san
Summary: Yang mati bangkit kembali dan menyerang yang hidup. Manusia yang tergigit akan menjadi seperti mereka. Jumlah yang terus meningkat cepat dan akhir dari dunia kita di mulai. Kemanapun yang dilihatnya hanyalah bahaya yang mengancam dan satu persatu dari mereka mulai terancam dan… mati.


**G** RAAHH!

 _Dor._

Tubuh itu pun tergeletak jatuh ketika sebuah timah panas menembus pelipisnya. Cairan berwarna kehitaman itu berhamburan di atas permukaan tanah, membasahi jalanan yang awalnya berisikan debu tersebut.

"Sial!" Shikamaru mengaduh pelan ketika sebuah luka melintang yang tercetak di lengan kanannya. Ia menyeret tubuhnya mendekati teman-temannya yang tengah menumpuk beberapa mayat di sebuah lubang yang berukuran lumayan besar.

Rintik hujan terdengar saat butiran itu menyentuh tanah. Membuat Shikamaru mendongak hingga ia bisa merasakan aroma khas dari benda yang sering diamatinya tersebut.

Shikamaru menoleh sekitar. "Jadi… itu yang terakhir?"

"Yah." jawab Sasuke. Menyandarkan punggungnya ke batang pohon di belakangnya itu. Ia memejamkan mata. Namun baru beberapa saat, telinganya mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat, sudah cukup membuat Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya.

"Teme…" panggil Naruto yang tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan sebuah senapan besar di punggungnya. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah pemukul baseball yang terlihat patah dan di tangan kirinya terdapat sebuah kertas yang kusam dan lecek. "Kau tahu sesuatu tentang ini?"

Oke, pertanyaan Naruto kini membuat Sasuke yang tadinya terbuka mata kini menyipitkan mata kearahnya dengan ekspresi serius, tepatnya pada kertas yang berada di tangan kiri pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan serius. "Apakah sebuah peringatan?"

"Benar, teme…" kini Naruto tepat beberapa langkah dari tempat Sasuke yang sedang melangkahkan kaki kearahnya. "Tepatnya sebuah ancaman."

Sasuke menerima kertas tersebut dan membukanya dengan pelan. Tertulis sebuah lambang ENG disana, tepat pada bagian pojok kanan atas.

"Dari siapa ini?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Aku menemukannya di dalam kantung salah satu _zombie_ yang kubunuh, jika dilihat dari lambang tersebut maka satu-satunya pemiliknya adalah… Negara Inggris."

"Kau menyebut _Negara Kelahiranmu_ sendiri sebagai dalang dari balik ini semua?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, matanya menyiratkan sebuah kebingungan yang teramat sangat dari teman terbodohnya ini.

"Aku tidak menyangkal itu," Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, membiarkan rintik hujan membasuh wajahnya yang dipenuhi oleh noda darah. "Inggris merupakan negara terkuat di atas Amerika. Sudah pernah menjajah berbagai Negara dengan pasukan militernya. Tekhnologi dan mata uang di era globalisasi di pegang olehnya saat ini, sangat tidak masuk akal jika Negara terbesar ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kerusakan yang sudah terjadi di Jepang."

"Aku mengerti…" Sasuke mengangguk pelan sembari menaruh kertas tersebut di kantungnya. Menyenderkan kembali tubuhnya yang terasa berat itu ke batang pohon. Menutupi wajahnya memakai salah satu lengannya, mengingat kembali kalimat Naruto yang membuatnya berpikir keras. Dan walaupun ucapan sahabat terbodohnya itu ada benarnya, Sasuke benci mengakuinya…

Sasuke mendengar suara pintu yang di dobrak dengan keras, sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara pistol yang pelatuknya siap untuk di tekan.

"Hah… ternyata kalian masih hidup." Pemilik suara malas itu sudah dipastikan kita tahu, siapa lagi selain Kakashi Hatake, yang kini bersama dengan temannya, Sarutobi Asuma membawa dua gadis di masing-masing bahunya.

Kiba menurunkan lengannya yang tadi berniat untuk menembak jika yang baru saja mendobrak pintu tadi adalah _zombie_ , matanya memicing tajam ketika melihat siapakah gadis yang berada di gendongan mereka.

"Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Kurenai-sensei, dan Anko-sensei?"

Kakashi menghela nafas lega saat ia telah menurunkan dua muridnya di pinggir pohon. Ia menyandarkan diri pada batang pohon yang berada tepat di samping Sasuke.

Asuma memejamkan mata. Mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal, juga untuk sedikit mengistirahatkan dan merilekskan otot-ototnya yang menegang.

Namun itu tidak lama, ketika para pasang mata mendengar suara tapak kaki di dekatnya.

Sasuke menoleh. Dan mata onyx nya melihat seorang laki-laki tua berambut putih membawa sebuah gerobak di belakangnya, setidaknya mereka kembali melihat seorang gadis yang berada di dalam gerobak.

"Kenapa sih kalian malah membawa perempuan? Nyari kesempatan atau niat nolongin?" dengus Naruto dengan memutar mata bosan, mengetahui betapa bejadnya kumpulan sensei di hadapan mereka.

Sosok itu… Jiraiya. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan kasar ke tanah. Tubuhnya terasa lemas seketika. Untuk pertama kalinya, Jiraiya merasakan hal semacam ini dalam hidupnya. Berkali-kali ia mengeluarkan nafas terengah-engah sembari menatap puluhan mayat yang ditumpuk di dalam lubang tepat di depannya. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada satu mayat yang tergeletak di atas pagar sekolah. Sedangkan seorang lagi terlindas oleh mobil yang sudah hancur tersebut.

Jiraiya memicingkan mata. Ia melihat sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan mayat di depannya itu.

"Jadi, semua ini kalian yang melakukannya. Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Shikamaru Nara, Inuzuka Kiba, Sabaku Gaara?"

"Hn. Lantas kenapa?" Sasuke berdiri, melepas sandaran tubuhnya dari pohon lantas berjalan menuju parkiran mobil. "Kau mau kami membiarkan para zombie ini membunuh kami?"

"Tidak, bukan itu." Jiraiya menggelengkan kepala. Ia memutuskan untuk memfokuskan pandangannya pada sesuatu yang berada di punggung Naruto. "Dari mana kalian mendapatkan senjata itu?"

Namun Naruto tidak menjawab, ia hanya memasukkan senapan miliknya ke dalam tas gitar. Membuat Jiraiya tahu kalau pemuda ini menyembunyikan senjata itu di dalam sana. Setelah itu, Naruto berjalan di belakang Sasuke sembari membawa Anko-sensei ke dalam gendongannya. Membiarkan pertanyaan Jiraiya berlalu tanpa sebuah jawaban.

Hujan pun mulai menipis. Masih mengguyur meski tidak sederas semula.

* * *

 **.o.O.o.**

 **DESCLAIMER** © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

 **Night Parade** :: Draco

.

.

.

 **Genre:**

Romance, Action, Horror, etc

.

.

.

 **Warning:**

AU, OOC, Typo, Abal, Suram, OC, Zombies!Attack, etc

.

.

.

 **Summary:**

Yang mati bangkit kembali dan menyerang yang hidup. Manusia yang tergigit akan menjadi seperti mereka. Jumlah yang terus meningkat cepat dan akhir dari dunia kita di mulai. Kemanapun yang dilihatnya hanyalah bahaya yang mengancam dan satu persatu dari mereka mulai terancam dan… mati.

.

.

.

 **Rating:**

M

.

.

.

 **Pair:**

Akan diketahui seiring berjalannya cerita

.

.

Notification:

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung.

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati.

 **~•~**

 **Chapter 1**

Zombie…

.

 **Start!**

* * *

Lima sosok yang memakai coat serba hitam kini berdiri di tengah jalanan yang besar, dengan coat panjang menutupi dari leher ke batas hidung, sampai tumit kaki. Mereka bersiap-siap akan melakukan pembantaian habis-habisan tepat di Parkiran Konoha yang kini sudah ada puluhan zombie bergerak berlalu lalang.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tunggu dulu, bagaimana dengan kami?" tanya Asuma yang kini sedang menyender di dinding pemisah antara jalan raya dengan parkiran tersebut.

Sasuke menoleh, tidak memberikan reaksi apapun atas pertanyaan Asuma. "Bergerak ketika kami menghabisi mereka, carilah mobil yang pas untuk menampung kita semua."

"Bus sekolah?" tebak Kakashi. "Tapi aku tak yakin kami akan sampai disana dengan mudah."

"Tenang saja, Naruto akan melindungi kalian dari belakang."

Keadaan diam dengan sendirinya. Naruto yang telah siap dengan senapan miliknya pun membidik salah satu zombie yang menurutnya paling berbahaya daripada yang lainnya sambil merasakan ketentuan angin agar pelurunya tidak meleset, tapi cukup sulit karena cuaca yang sedang hujan jika melakukan tembakan jarak jauh ini.

Merasa target sudah terkunci, Naruto menarik pelatuk, dengan mulus peluru itu tepat mengenai sasaran yaitu zombie membawa besi panjang.

" _Sekarang!"_

 **~•~**

 **Bus Sekolah.**

Terlihat Shikamaru tengah merebahkan tubuhnya di atas dua kursi yang berhimpitan, menutupi wajahnya memakai salah satu lengannya, mengingat kembali rantaian peristiwa yang membuatnya kesal. Bukannya Shikamaru tidak menyukai jika ketenangannya di ganggu, hanya saja kali ini kehidupannya lah yang terancam. Mayat hidup atau Zombie… Shikamaru tidak tahu dari mana datangnya makhluk-makhluk semacam itu, jika ia membandingkan dengan manga yang ia baca tempo hari, mungkin saja asal-usul dari makhluk itu adalah pendemik virus, infeksi bakteri, atau terkontaminasi radioaktif. Sesekali Shikamaru melihat ke arah sahabatnya, Naruto yang saat ini sedang memoles senapan miliknya dengan sebuah tisu yang tersedia di pojok kaca.

"Aku tak pernah tahu kalau kau bisa menggunakan senapan," Jiraiya angkat bicara sembari menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kaca disebelahnya. "Darimana kau belajar?"

Naruto memberikan Jiraiya tatapan. "Aku dianggap sebagai anak pemalas dan suka bermain-main, hingga ayahku kesal dan membawaku ke dalam pelatihan _Ranger_. Lolos selama tiga tahun dan dia memberikanku lima guru private untuk membantu nilaiku yang anjlok serta mengejar tiga kelas langsung."

"Berapa umurmu pada saat itu?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Entah, mungkin sekitar 10 atau 11 tahun. Terlihat mengerikan memang, tapi karena banyaknya game yang kumainkan aku jadi memiliki reflek dan daya tangkap yang cepat dalam pelatihan tersebut."

"Ayahmu gila," ujar Jiraiya sembari membayangkan bagaimana bocah yang masih tak tahu apa-apa tentang senjata harus dipaksa menjalani pelatihan hidup-mati tersebut.

"Tidak juga, bahkan ayahku memberikanku pistol ketika aku berumur 7 tahun." Sasuke ikut andil dalam pembicaraan ini, sekiranya bisa membuat dirinya tidak bosan. "Dia berkata kalau aku akan menjadi Kepala Polisi suatu saat nanti."

"Jadi begitu… Fugaku sudah memberikan apa yang ia punya kepadamu."

Mendengar nama ayahnya yang disebut, Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. "Kau kenal ayahku, kepala sekolah?"

"Dia adik kelasku ketika di SMP, melihatnya menjadi Kepala Kepolisian Tokyo membuatku takjub kepadanya."

"Oh…" Hanya jawaban itu yang diberikan Sasuke, matanya menatap lurus kedepan sembari pikirannya yang melayang jauh kedepan. Apakah ayahnya sudah mengetahui hal ini? Tentang kejadian yang sudah meresahkan Jepang? Mungkinkah ayahnya selamat? Pasti! Sasuke yakin itu, karena bagaimanapun juga ayahnya bukanlah orang yang di anggap sebagai orang yang lemah.

"Jadi… apa tujuan kita saat ini?" tanya Naruto kepada Jiraiya. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat tenang dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya, yang dimana teman-temannya terlihat tidak tenang dan begitu tegang.

Jiraiya mengangkat bahu. "Kita akan berhenti di Pomp, sekaligus mengambil makanan yang ada di supermarket di dekat sana. Karena sebentar lagi akan larut malam, kita tak mungkin bisa bergerak bebas di malam hari. Berbeda hal nya dengan zombie yang mungkin akan terbantu karena pendengaran mereka yang tajam." Pria paruh baya itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke. "Bisa kau pimpin rencana ini?"

Mendapatkan reaksi berupa anggukan dari pemuda itu, Jiraiya pun mengeluarkan pistol dari kantungnya dan melemparkannya kepada Sasuke. "Tangkap!"

Lelaki berambut hitam itu menatap pistol di tangannya. Sebelum matanya bergeser kearah lelaki yang duduk di sudut bangku tersebut. "FN Five-seven, senjata berkaliber 5.7 mm. Kalibernya lebih kecil daripada kaliber peluru Parabellum."

"Tapi bentuknya mirip dengan peluru sniper, karena itulah senjata itu memiliki tingkat akurasi dan penetrasi tinggi." Sambung Naruto.

"Itu pistol pemberian ayahmu dulu, aku pikir kau berhak memilikinya." Tepis Jiraiya ringan. "Tak perlu mempedulikan aku, bagaimanapun juga aku lebih hebat dari yang kau duga tahu?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia sandarkan tubuhnya pada tempat duduk dan memejamkan kedua matanya sembari menikmati alunan angin yang meniup dari balik kaca mobil yang terbuka.

"Aku akan turun," Naruto memelankan suaranya saat melihat Sasuke yang mulai tertidur. Ia tidak mau mendengar penolakan dari sahabatnya itu ketika mengetahui ia melakukan ini.

Jiraiya mengerutkan alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tak selamanya bisa membantu kalian dari belakang, senapanku tidak memiliki persediaan amunisi yang cukup. Satu-satunya cara adalah aku turun tangan," Naruto menatap besi sepanjang 1.5 meter di genggamannya itu, besi yang didapatnya dari zombie yang ia pecahkan kepalanya. "Lagipula aku juga cukup terlatih untuk berhadapan satu lawan satu."

Jiraiya terdiam, berusaha memikirkan bagaimana jalan keluarnya. Bukannya Jiraiya meremehkan kemampuan Naruto yang telah menjalani latihan mematikan semacam _Ranger_ , tapi Jiraiya juga tidak mau ambil resiko kalau Naruto tiba-tiba saja dikepung dan masa-masa selanjutnya mereka tidak akan memiliki sniper yang handal seperti Naruto. Tapi apapun keputusannya, Naruto pasti akan ikut terjun dalam situasi semacam ini.

"Baiklah, tapi kalau bisa minimalkan adanya pertarungan. Karena besi yang kau pegang itu cukup berisik dan akan memicu zombie lainnya untuk mendekat kearahmu." Kata Jiraiya. Matanya tidak menyiratkan sebuah penyesalan, bahkan ia mengukir sebuah senyuman bangga atas apa yang dimiliki oleh muridnya itu.

"Aku akan membantu Kiba, lalu Naruto dan Shikamaru yang masuk kedalam supermarket untuk mengambil makanan." Usul Gaara. "Kalau bisa, kami membutuhkan satu sensei untuk mengisi bahan bakar bus ini sampai penuh."

"Serahkan itu padaku…"

Jiraiya dan yang lainnya menoleh kearah Kakashi. "Kau yakin?"

"Ya, aku juga melihat kalau ada empat jerigen yang cukup untuk persediaan."

Jiraiya menghela nafas. Untunglah. Setidaknya mereka tidak perlu berjalan kaki lebih jauh lagi untuk mencari pertolongan.

"Kita akan sampai dalam waktu lima belas menit, bangunkan Sasuke saat kita sudah sampai."

"Baik!"

Mereka semua mengangguk.

 **.o.O.o.**

Begitu pintu palka terbuka, enam laki-laki itu langsung turun dari bus. Sasuke dan Gaara memilih untuk melawan Zombie, Kiba menemani Kakashi sedangkan Naruto dan Shikamaru memilih untuk masuk ke dalam supermarket. Dari jendela itu, Naruto melihat tubuh yang berjatuhan menghantam lantai. Namun lain halnya dengan Shikamaru yang lebih memilih untuk mencari apa yang akan ia bawa ke dalam bus. Banyak barang yang sangat berharga di sini, juga beberapa kardus-kardus yang terisi berbagai snack dan makanan ringan.

"Untuk sementara waktu, aku akan masuk lebih dulu. Kau cari apa yang akan kau bawa." Naruto bersuara di dekat pintu sebelum berniat untuk masuk.

"Aku tahu… berapa banyak?"

"Sebanyaknya!" ucap Naruto cepat.

Shikamaru memutar mata bosan. "Jangan bayangkan Chouji ada di sini, aku akan bawa yang mampu bertahan sampai beberapa hari."

"Oke, siap?" tanya Naruto.

"Siap!"

Naruto masuk lebih dulu, sehingga ia yang memimpin. Tepat setelah pintu otomatis itu menutup, Naruto berlari cepat dan menghantamkan besi batangannya pada mayat yang berada di lantai, tak peduli dia zombie atau bukan, tapi Naruto bukanlah orang bodoh yang mau mati gara-gara terjebak oleh scenario 'berpura-pura mati'.

Melihat sahabatnya yang tengah mengambil satu per satu makanan, Naruto tidak tinggal diam. Ia melompati meja dan membobol kasir untuk mengambil beberapa uang dalam jumlah yang besar, tentu saja yang bisa dimuat di dalam kantunya saat ini.

Namun itu tak lama. Telinganya bergerak ketika ia mendengar suara tembakan dari luar. Naruto menoleh, dan mata sapphire nya melihat Sasuke tengah menembaki beberapa zombie yang berjarak sepuluh meter dari tempat mereka.

"Shikamaru!"

Pemuda berambut nanas itu mendengus. "Aku tahu!"

Tiba-tiba Naruto melihat bayangan yang mendekati tubuh sahabatnya. Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya ingin membantu, tapi melihat jaraknya dengan Shikamaru mungkin saja tidak akan sempat. Jikapun ia berteriak, bisa saja Shikamaru menghindar namun itu tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau apa yang sudah Shikamaru ambil akan hancur.

Lelaki itu menghentikan pandangannya pada sebuah G-stun yang berada di atas lemari, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada cairan yang mengalir dari tempat nya berpijak sampai dimana zombie itu berjalan.

GRAAAHHHH!

Shikamaru terkejut, namun Naruto langsung menempelkan G-stun itu pada cairan yang ada di bawah kakinya. Ia menatap pada lelaki tua yang langsung kejang-kejang ketika listrik telah menyambar tubuhnya.

Dan Shikamaru ternganga.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat ia telah berada dua meter dari Shikamaru berdiri.

"Kau pergilah duluan, aku memiliki rencana lain…"

Shikamaru menatap bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Lihat saja, katakan pada Asuma-sensei untuk menungguku di depan sana." Ketika matanya melihat Naruto telah lebih dulu membalikkan tubuhnya sembari mencari sesuatu di dalam ruangan yang gelap, Shikamaru pun langsung keluar dari supermarket sambil membawa enam plastik besar yang penuh dengan makanan.

"Jangan melakukan hal yang bodoh!"

Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengar seruan itu, seakan menambah semangatnya dalam menjalankan rencana ini. Tangannya dengan cepat mengobrak-abrik benda yang ada di dalam ruangan kebersihan, sebelum tatapannya mengarah pada ember yang cukup besar dan berisi minyak.

Sayup-sayup Naruto mendengar suara derum mobil yang di gas, pada saat itu juga Naruto menyeringai dan berlari menuju meja kasir. Dengan satu sabetan miring menggunakan besi yang di genggamannya, Naruto menghancurkan tombol 'emergency' hingga suara alarm mulai bersuara nyaring dan membuat para zombie yang berada di luar kini mulai mendekat.

Bukannya merasa takut, yang ada seringaian Naruto semakin melebar saat makhluk itu terus bergerak kearahnya. Dengan sigap Naruto membungkus ember yang berisi minyak itu dengan plastik yang cukup besar hingga menutupinya. Lalu menusukkan jarinya beberapa kali hingga membuat lubang di beberapa bagian. Setelah selesai, Naruto pun berlari keluar dan mulai menumpahkan sedikit demi sedikit minyak tersebut dari dinding supermarket sampai ke pomp bensin tersebut.

GRRAAAAHHH…

Melihat zombie yang berada di belakangnya muncul secara tiba-tiba dan berniat untuk menggigit lehernya, Naruto pun melebarkan matanya. Ia merutuk dalam hati ketika tidak sigap dengan keadaan sekelilingnya dan lebih mengutamakan rencananya.

 _Dor._

Naruto tersenyum ketika melihat Shikamaru yang sedang mengacungkan jari jempolnya. Ketika kepala Zombie itu berlubang oleh sebuah timah panas, satu sentakan kuat Naruto berhasil menendang zombie itu dari belakangnya. Kemudian Naruto berlari menuju bus sambil menumpahkan minyak ke permukaan tanah.

Tiba-tiba saja di hadapannya terdengar rombongan suara langkah kaki. Dan ternyata itu mereka, ya… mereka terus bermunculan membuat Naruto terdiam melihat jumlah mereka. Mungkin sekitar dua puluh zombie berjalan dengan berbagai senjata di tangan mereka. Sebelum Naruto sempat berpikir cepat, sebuah tangan mencengkeram bahunya dengan erat. Naruto memutar kakinya kebelakang hingga membuat zombie itu terpental dan minyak di dalam ember sedikit tumpah membasahi tubuh zombie tersebut.

Membaca situasi seperti ini, Naruto bergerak atas instingnya. Mengedarkan pandangannya untuk menyapu senjata yang zombie itu pegang, Naruto menemukan seorang zombie seukuran anak kecil yang berjalan tertatih-tatih sambil memegang boneka.

Naruto berkelit ketika dua zombie memegang kayu berlapis paku itu melompat kearahnya. Naruto menghindar kesamping sembari mempertahankan ember minyak di tangannya. Dalam satu hempasan, kepala zombie itu langsung hancur saat besi yang digenggam Naruto menyentuh kepalanya. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada satu zombie yang masih hidup itu sedang mempercepat lajunya.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Naruto pun menyeret ember minyak itu hingga membuat jalanan basah kuyup akibat ulahnya. Sesekali menghindari tangan-tangan yang mencoba untuk menangkapnya.

Naruto memicingkan matanya. Ia melihat kearah zombie anak-anak itu sedang berlari sangat cepat, bahkan mampu mengimbangi kecepatan yang dewasa.

Dalam hati Naruto mengumpat kesal. Ia tidak mengira kalau ternyata yang anak-anak tidak mengalami luka pada kedua kakinya. Tak mau ambil resiko lebih atas kecepatan anak itu, Naruto melompat dan menghantamkan kepala zombie anak itu dengan ember hingga ember tersebut berlubang dan minyak pun berceceran.

"Naruto…! Cepatlah!"

Lelaki bermata biru itu menolehkan kepalanya menatap Shikamaru yang melambaikan tangannya. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa leluasa bergerak karena ada lima zombie yang bergerak kearah nya dari depan dan dua puluh dari belakang. Tidak ada jalan lain, Naruto harus menerobos lima zombie di hadapannya.

Naruto memejamkan mata. Ia menghela nafas berat.

Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya pada besi panjang di tangannya, mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Sebelum ia mengambil satu langkah kedepan untuk berlari dengan kecepatan yang ia punya.

GGRRRRR!

Satu zombie bergerak lebih dulu, berusaha mencengkeram tangannya. Naruto menghindar ke samping dan melayangkan besi nya ke badan pria tersebut hingga mundur beberapa langkah menabrak temannya. Tak mau membuang kesempatan, Naruto melompat dan kini menusukkan besinya hingga dua kepala pria itu langsung berlubang.

"GGGRRRAAAAHHHH!" salah satu zombie yang membawa cangkul pun meraung tidak terima ketika temannya di bunuh. Ia mengangkat cangkulnya tinggi-tinggi dan berniat untuk membelah kepala Naruto.

Naruto berkelit. Cangkul itu menancap di permukaan aspal.

"GGRRAAAHHH!"

Zombie itu kembali menerjang Naruto, tanpa memberi Naruto waktu berpikir bagaimana cara melarikan diri dari sini. Naruto kembali menghindar saat cangkul itu hampir membelah lehernya.

"Matilah!"

Teriakan Naruto berakhir dengan melesatnya besi panjang dari tangan Naruto. Menembus tengkorak dari zombie yang berada di depannya itu. Membuat Naruto menghela nafas berat dan berlari kecil sembari mencabut besinya. Setelah mengambil jarak beberapa meter dari zombie anak-anak yang tadi ia hantam dengan ember, Naruto pun mengeluarkan korek dari sakunya dan melemparkannya.

Bwosh!

Api mulai membakar zombie anak kecil tersebut hingga hangus. Namun tidak sampai situ. Api mulai menjalar melalui minyak yang Naruto tumpahkan, hingga kini menuju di mana pomp bensin berada. Terlebih lagi puluhan atau bahkan ratusan zombie kini sudah berada di dekat supermarket yang dimana alarm masih berbunyi. Ketika api menyentuh pomp bensin-…

BBOOOMMM…

Tanpa melihat ledakan yang ia perbuat, Naruto berlari sekencang-kencangnya di pinggir jalan saat dirinya melihat banyak sekali zombie yang mengejar bus di depan. Tapi matanya kembali menangkap belasan zombie yang muncul tiba-tiba di depannya ketika suara deruman mesin bus itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Membuat bus itu bergerak meninggalkan Naruto di belakang, membuat pemuda berambut kuning itu terkejut.

Namun Naruto tahu kalau Asuma yang tengah mengambil alih kemudi tidak sebodoh itu untuk membiarkan bus di jadikan santapan mayat hidup itu hanya untuk menunggu dirinya yang tertinggal beberapa meter di belakang. Tepat lima belas detik setelah Asuma menekan gas dalam-dalam, pada saat itu pula kecepatan bus tiba-tiba berhenti membuat Naruto bersemangat dibuatnya.

"Namikaze…!"

Mendengar seruan yang bernada feminim membuat Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, lantas mendongak untuk melihat siapakah yang memanggilnya. Itu Kurenai-sensei. Salah satu guru favoritnya yang senang sekali menceramahi dirinya ketika suka membolos sekolah, tapi ketika melihat wajah yang merah entah karena apa membuat Naruto tersadar.

"Kalau kau mati… aku tak bisa memarahimu lagi!"

"Aku tahu," meskipun ucapan itu hanyalah pernyataan singkat yang tidak berarti. Namun kata itu pula yang membuat Naruto semangat dalam dirinya, hatinya tiba-tiba berkobar ketika tahu bahwa ada yang menunggunya di depan sana. Dengan itu, Naruto tidak menjawab, hanya menatap serius kedepan yang ia perlihatkan.

Tepat lima langkah Naruto ambil, bus kembali melaju dengan cepat ketika kumpulan zombie itu telah berjarak satu meter dari tempat mereka. Tapi Naruto percaya… percaya kalau teman-temannya takkan pernah meninggalkannya, sebagaimana yang telah mereka lakukan bersama selama ini.

"Aku harus bisa…" bisiknya pelan sembari menendang beberapa zombie sebagai batu loncatannya. "…karena aku tahu kalau aku harus melewati batasan itu."

Ekpresinya menggelap di ikuti oleh satu langkah kaki yang terdengar sangat tipis, bahkan terdengar seperti tidak menapak ke permukaan aspal. Saat kecepatan Naruto meningkat dalam sekejap dan pada saat itu juga sepatu sekolahnya tak henti-hentinya bergesekan dengan aspal, namun terlihat seperti Naruto tengah berjinjit.

'Aku harus bisa…!'

Ketika jarak antara dirinya dengan bus itu tersisa dua meter, Naruto dengan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa pun melompat ke arah pintu yang terbuka lebar. Tapi tiba-tiba saja kecepatan bus itu kembali meninggi, membuat Naruto terantuk batu ketika mendarat di permukaan tanah kembali.

"Argh!" Naruto tersungkur dengan bahu yang terbentur permukaan aspal. Akan tetapi, Naruto sempat melihat sebuah uluran tangan yang membuatnya terkejut.

"Namikaze!"

Mendengar jeritan dari dalam bus segera mengambil alih tubuh Naruto, tapi matanya menangkap lima zombie yang mengepungnya dari berbagai arah. Seolah posisinya sedang terjepit, Naruto pun menapakkan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan lalu memutarnya sedikit sembari kedua kakinya yang entah kenapa sudah berada di udara dan melakukan gerakan putaran.

" **Party Table!"**

Teriakan Naruto yang terakhir berhasil mementalkan lima zombie itu sekaligus setelah ia melakukan gerakan salah satu karakter favoritnya, Sanji dari anime One Piece. Tak mau membuang waktu lagi, Naruto pun segera salto kebelakang dan berlari menuju bus yang masih dalam kecepatan yang sama disertai beberapa guncangan disela menabrak zombie yang berada di depan.

"Baiklah, ayo Namikaze!"

Naruto pun dengan sekuat tenaga kembali melompat dan berpijak pada tangga bis, akan tetapi tubuhnya sedikit tertarik keluar hingga membuatnya seperti tertarik kebelakang. Tapi sebuah tangan tiba-tiba mencengkeram kerah bajunya dan menariknya sekuat tenaga hingga membuat Naruto terjungkal kedepan.

 _Bruk._

Naruto meringis kecil dengan mata yang terpejam erat, tanpa sadar tangannya yang berniat untuk menyangga tubuhnya menekan suatu benda yang lembut. Pada saat itu juga Naruto melebarkan matanya saat menemukan sebuah senyuman manis di wajah guru sexy di bawahnya.

" _Lucky bastard!"_

Naruto yang mendengar dengusan pelan dari Kiba pun segera berdiri dari acara jatuhnya bersamaan dengan guratan tipis yang tercipta di wajahnya. "G-gomen Anko-sensei."

Baru sebentar Naruto berdiri sambil menutup pintu dibelakangnya, seseorang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dari belakang. "Kau tahu? Tadi kau bertingkah sangat keren…"

"A-ah Anko-sensei, bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu? Disini terlalu ramai…" Naruto menggenggam tangan Anko yang melingkar di pinggangnya berniat untuk melepaskannya, namun bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba merinding ketika sebuah tiupan halus menerpa telinganya.

Naruto terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama hanya untuk merasakan tangan di pinggangnya itu mencengkeram erat. Dan Naruto bisa merasakan getaran dari belakangnya.

Kedua mata birunya melirik pada Jiraiya yang tengah bersandar, melihat laki-laki tua itu memberinya kode untuk tetap dalam posisi seperti itu Naruto pun menghela nafas berat. Suasana sepi. Sunyi. Berkali-kali hanya angin malam yang berhembus menakutkan, yang terdengar oleh telinga mereka. Bahkan hewan malam pun tak ada yang bersuara.

"Kau tahu? Dia yang paling takut kehilanganmu," ujar Jiraiya. Angkat bicara ketika dirinya melihat Anko tertidur di punggung pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. "Melihat dirimu yang di kepung oleh _zombie_ , dialah yang paling ketakutan."

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. "Souka…"

"Sepertinya dia trauma ketika melihat orang lain tewas di depan matanya sendiriu," ungkap Jiraiya. Tatapannya beralih dari tubuhnya ke luar jendela, terlihat jelas kalau itu adalah masa-masa yang pahit. "Aku yakin dia teringat akan sosok pacarnya pada dirimu, jadi aku minta kau jaga dia. Karena sewaktu-waktu dia akan lemah jika berhadapan dengan kondisi mentalnya."

"Aku mengerti…"

Naruto hanya bisa berdiri di sana, menonton, merasakan betapa rapuhnya wanita di belakangnya. Masa lalu yang kelam membuatnya seperti ini, dan di luar sana-di luar berpuluh ribu mayat hidup tak tertembus-terbentang di sejala penjuru yang tak pernah dilihat.

Kehidupan yang tak pernah dilihat orang lain.

 _To be Continued…_

* * *

 **A/N:** Oke oke… mungkin ada yang memberikan kritik pada hamba kenapa bikin fic baru lagi. Karena hamba tidak bisa membiarkan ide kocar-kacir begitu saja… lagipula kali ini hamba buat Fic dengan tema yang berbeda. Meskipun terlihat aneh sih…

Pada chapter ini karakter dari Naruto belum di- _cross_ , mungkin chapter depan hamba akan masukkan beberapa karakter dari anime lain. Kalau alur mungkin masih blur, karena hamba masih kurang berpengalaman untuk mencari tujuan akhir dari cerita ini.

Yah, pokoknya terimakasih telah membaca.

Salam Ez-Life

-Hidup itu mudah, jangan dibuat sulit-

* * *

Draco, out!


End file.
